Take-Away
by Bruv786
Summary: Hiccup learns what happens when he doesn’t give his girlfriend, Astrid Hofferson, a proper answer. Modern Hiccstrid.


**This story was inspired by a meme that I saw and thought would fit into Hiccstrid. I actually flipped the roles around from the original meme.**

**Thank you for all the comments, favourites and follows on my previous two stories! **

**The characters and How to Train your Dragon are not owned by me. All rights go to Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks Animations. I just own the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

**=**

Hiccup and Astrid were curled up on the couch together, watching the rain batter against the window.

"Astrid?"

"Mm?"

"Want to order from a take-away for lunch?"

The blonde-haired girl twisted around to face her auburn-haired boyfriend. She looked into his emerald green eyes.

"Are you sure, babe? We can eat the leftover lasagna you made for me last night if you want. I don't mind and anyway, I know you don't like things going to waste."

He looked back into her crystal blue eyes, smiled and thanked the Gods for giving him such a beautiful and thoughtful girlfriend.

"Nah, it's ok. We can eat the lasagna for dinner. Or give it to Toothless," he added as an afterthought.

"Lucky cat."

"You bet."

Their laughter rang out through the apartment before Astrid spoke again.

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure I'm sure," he said, giving Astrid a cheesy grin.

He then ducked his head and started fidgeting with his long fingers, something he did when he was nervous. He gained the courage to finally look back up at Astrid's puzzled face and he held her hands in his own.

"Astrid?"

He said it so quietly that she almost missed it.

She leaned towards him and held his gaze, "Yes?"

"Um, well can I ask you something?"

"You just did!" She gave a small chuckle. "But because you're too cute I'll let you ask another one." She winked which caused Hiccup's cheeks to colour brightly.

"Thanks Milady." He leaned forward to peck her cheek and Astrid smiled widely at his nickname for her. "So, before you answer can you please consider my question carefully? I promise to respect your decision, no matter what."

Astrid's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, "Of course Hiccup, but what is-"

"And I'll still love you because you mean the world to me. I won't be able to replace you and I'll improve myself every single day to meet your expectations. Even if things fall apart, I will never forget the last 9 years by your side and..." Hiccup rambled on.

Meanwhile, Astrid was doing her best to keep up with Hiccup's never ending rambling.

"That's really sweet Hiccup but what-"

Hiccup's rambling interrupted her again.

"...and I'll never lose the bruises that you left behind. No seriously, they are all still there on my arm." He rolled up his T-shirt sleeve to show her before continuing on, "You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Well, it's equal to meeting Toothless because I also really love him because he's like a brother to me and we have have been through a lot and I..."

"Wow, how romantic Hiccup. Seriously, just tell-"

" ...value you almost as much as I value him and oops. "

At his sudden realisation to what he said, his eyes widened and his hand came up to cover his mouth in shock.

"That came out wrong!" He rushed out.

If it was some other time then Astrid would happily leave another bruise on his arm but she was just glad he had stopped talking. However, that didn't stop her narrowing her eyes at him.

"So, I'm going to forget you said that, purely for your sake. She let out a sigh and softened her previously stern features. "Just ask me the question, babe. The worst thing that will happen is that I say no."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Or I would punch you. Come on, spit it out Hiccup!"

He let out a deep sigh, "CanIpleasecheckuponmyengineeringproject?"

Astrid narrowed her eyes again, "Hiccup, slow down. Repeat that. Please."

"Ok, can I please check up on my engineering project?" He had closed his eyes halfway through his sentence to hide from her reaction.

A gentle hand on his arm startled him and he flinched. "Sorry, babe. I didn't mean make you jump. Please open your eyes."

One by one, he slowly opened his emerald green eyes and looked into his girlfriend's crystal blue ones. He instantly calmed down at the sight of her warm smile.

"That's better." She raised an eyebrow, "Now tell me why you wouldn't just ask me up straight?"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, one of his many nervous habits.

"I didn't want to be a bad boyfriend. You know how I can get lost sometimes in my work and I didn't want to neglect you. That's why I wanted your permission."

Astrid couldn't help but smile wider and blush at her boyfriend's cute reasoning. She really did have the world's most caring and thoughtful boyfriend. Oh and also dramatic.

"Aw babe. You don't need my permission to be yourself. After all, I love all of you. And that includes all your gadgets and gizmos. Even the ones that fail." She grinned cheekily.

"Hey, I'll have you know that my gadgets have the highest success rate in my class," he pointed out proudly.

"Wow, the success rate must be pretty low."

He narrowed his eyes at her playfully as she laughed at him. "Go on, you play with your inventions and I'll order lunch."

Hiccup gave a short nod before asking again, "Are you sure you're sure?"

She smiled at him, repeating her question from before, "Yes. I'm sure, I'm sure."

"You are the best Milady!" He ran up the stairs to his room but not before giving Astrid a small peck on the nose.

Astrid giggled, something she seemed to only do around Hiccup and her beautiful bluebird, Stormfly. Said bluebird had been flying around the room and now decided to settle into Astrid's hair.

Astrid reached up to gently to stroke her wing, "How's my girl? Hiccup can be such a dork sometimes, right Stormfly? For a second, I thought he was going to propose! You know, with how overdramatic he was being."

The bluebird brushed her head against Astrid's fingers to show she agreed but then nipped her pinky slightly.

"Ah, you're right though, he's my wee dork and I love him nevertheless. Now, let's order that lunch."

After hearing that, Stormfly made her way over to Hiccup's calendar. He kept a note of all of the dates they had been on as well as who chose where to eat last and who payed for it. The person who doesn't choose where to eat pays for the meal. It was like treating each other and they loved it.

"So looks like it's Hiccup's turn to choose what we're eating and I'm paying. Might want to to cover your ears, Stormfly."

Stormfly moved her blue wings over her head as Astrid took a deep breath and shouted, "Babe!"

No response. Another deep breath, "Hiccup!" No response again and Astrid's patience was wearing thin.

"Third time better be the charm," she muttered under her breath before cupping her hands around her mouth. "BABE!"

There was a shriek and a thump. "Toothless? You ok bud? Not going to lie, that was a pretty funny fall. Oi stop, I was kidding. Mostly." There was muffled laughter and then silence until she heard, "Uhh, what's up, Astrid?"

"Finally," she muttered. "What do you want for lunch, it's your turn to choose."

"Uh, I don't know.

"Well what do you feel in the mood for? Noodles, pizza, curry, burgers or what?"

"Uh, I don't know," he repeated.

At this point, Astrid's patience was wearing thin, more than usual. "Do you want me to choose? I'll still pay for it, I don't mind."

"Uh, I don't know."

She let out a huge sigh, "Do you know anything, Hiccup?"

"Uh, I don't know."

That was it. Astrid was ready to storm upstairs and give him a piece of her mind. But then a wicked plan formed in her head and a smirk stretched across her face.

"Fine then. I'll go with whatever you say."

**=**

At the sound of the doorbell, Hiccup made his way downstairs and into his living room, where Astrid had brought the lunch into.

"I'm starved," said Hiccup, rubbing his hands in anticipation. But when she only pulled out one meal Hiccup questioned, "Uh, Astrid? Where's my food?"

Astrid, who was already digging into her Fillet-o-Fish, didn't even glance at him as she pulled out a plate from the side table. She handed it to Hiccup and watched his reaction from the corner of her eye.

In the plate there was slips with paper in them that read 'IDK' which Hiccup realised stood for 'I don't know.' He turned and glared at Astrid who just shrugged at him with an amused expression.

"What? You told me you wanted 'I don't know' so that's what you got." At Hiccup's childish pout she said, " At least now you don't have to worry about ignoring me because you will remember what happens if you do." She dipped a chip into her tomato ketchup and waved it in his face before eating it, "You get nothing."

She burst into laughter and, for Hiccup, that was the last straw. He launched a full scale tickle attack which knocked Astrid's food out of her lap.

"S-stop Hiccup! I'm... SERIOUS. I-I-I will punch you!"

Hiccup moved back to look over Astrid. Her cheeks were bright, her hair had fallen out her braid and she was panting slightly, to regain her breath. She looked absolutely heavenly, to Hiccup, but her eyes were narrowed. "Last chance," she warned.

Hiccup pretended to think about his options but he had made up his mind, "I think I'll risk it." And he continued tickling her again.

Meanwhile the abandoned Fillet-O-Fish burger was being quickly devoured by Toothless while Stormfly dug into the chips.

**=**

**Who else thought Hiccup was going to propose? :P **

**And I used 2 lines from two of my favourite songs, I wonder if anyone will know which ones :D**

**I might not bring out a new story until after next week, because I'm pretty busy, but who knows what the future will hold.**

**Please comment, favourite and follow! It's much appreciated, like always. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**~Bruv786 x**


End file.
